Wildest Dreams
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: She will always remember that night, his name, that sunset. And what killed her the most was that she could only see him in her wildest dreams. Based off of Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams. OneShot, GxD.


A/N: As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a _huge _Taylor Swift fan. When I heard this song on her new album 1989, it kinda inspired me to write this, so enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the iPad I'm writing this on.

The sunset was beautiful as I watched from the shoreline. I was holding back tears, trying to forget about the two people I hate most in the world right now are making lovey dovey eyes at each other, only a few feet from me. He broke my heart and her, well, I already hated her.

"You okay Gwen?" Bridgette calls out. I wipe my running mascara and turn to face her direction. Bridgette is standing a couple fet away in Geoff's arms with a red SOLO cup in her left hand.

"I'm fine!" I call back, receiving an quizzical look from Bridgette before she goes back to making out with Geoff. I turn back to the orange and pink streaked sky before tears start to blur my vision. How could he do that to me? He told me he loved me, he took my virginity, he gave me a promise ring when we where fourteen. And then he cheats on me with _her. _Last time I make that mistake.

I hear footsteps in the sand behind me, making there way towards my crying figure.

"Whats the matter beautiful?" I turn to see a teenage boy about my age I've never seen before. He has a neon green faux hawk and beautifully tanned skin, unlike me. He was decked out in almost all black, a smirk plastered on his face. But the thing that makes my heart skip a beat is his eyes, his beautiful teal eyes scanning my body. I blink my tears away and sigh, trying to look annoyed.

"Why do you care?" I ask, truly curious.

"Well, normally hot girls like you don't stand around staring at sunsets durning a wicked beach party." Did he just call me hot? Not the point. I let out a fake laugh ano roll my eyes.

"Well, normally 'hot' girls don't find out their boyfriend of four years is cheating on them with their worst enemy." The guy's smirk vanishes, realizing I'm not joking.

"Oh. Well who is that bastard anyways?" I point to my _ex-_boyfriend across the beach.

"See that guy with the black hair and lime green eyes, the one in the handprint tee-shirt? That's my now ex, Trent. And that girl he's with, the one in the crop top and short shorts with rain hair? That's his new girlfriend, the girl he cheated on me with..._Heather._" I spit her name. That bitch. The guy just laughs as I point out the two, er- one traitor. "What!?" I ask, glaring at him.

"S-sorry, but your getting all upset over Elvis and Bitch over there!?" He asks me, laughing some more. I roll my eyes again.

"Well, if you we're cheated on, you'd feel the same." That's when the guy stops laughing, giving me a serious look.

"Her name was Courtney. We dated for two years of high school until I caught her in bed with some dirt farmer guy at our school." I look at the golden sand, not saying anything. "Hey whats your name anyways Sunshine?" I look up to see him giving me a faint smile.

"I should say the same to you."

"I asked you first." He teases, slugging my arm. I laugh. Oh how good it feels to laugh.

"Fine, I'm Gwen. Now tell me your name!" I fake whine, laughing.

"The names Duncan." Duncan says, smirking at me.

And thats when we start talking. We talk about anything and everything, favorite movies, talents, dreams. And somehow it got to secrets and desires, the things we want most in the world. I feel like I've know him for years instead of hours.

"So what's the thing you want most in the world." I says, smiling. Duncan smirks at me, eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You." His words shock me so much, I almost drop my cup into the bonfire next to me.

"Come on Duncan, don't joke around." I say, laughing lightly. But instead of laughing along with me, he moves closer, lips centimeters away from mine.

"I'm not joking." His teal eyes seem to be telling the truth, and the empty SOLO cups scattered across the beach seem to make me belive him. After all, drunk people always tell the truth. I feel Trent's green eyes burning into my back, even though he's taking a night swim with Heather, I can feel him watching us, watching me. "Wanna get out of here?" Duncan asks me, his words slurred. _Heaven can't help me now._ I think to myself as I nod slowly.

"Yea, sure." I whisper, "But I'm driving." That gets him to drunkenly laugh, need I remind you his face was about an inch away from mine. I smell the beer in his breath, ew.

Duncan gives me directions to his house, er, mansion. Seriously, the place is huge. As soon as we step through the front door, he takes his large muscular hand and grabs my small petite one, dragging my upstairs. He leads me to a large room with black walls covered with punk rock band posters and dirty clothes strew across the room.

"Wow, your room is huge." I marvel, as Duncan smirks at me.

"You like?" He asks. I nod, staring at a sixty inch tv hanging from one of the walls. I'm not one of the richest people in the world, in case you can't tell.

"Why did you take me here?" I ask, feeling like I know the answer.

"For this." That's when he kisses me passionately. My hunch was correct. But, I have to admit, I love his lips against mine. I kiss back, wanting more. Somehow, our tongues find our way into each other's mouths, wrestling eachother. My hands search his back and our make out turns into something a bit more, rough. He kisses me neck, probably giving me a hickey, but I don't care.

"Duncan..." I mumble under my breath.

I like to think of that as the night I truley lost my virginity, not with the man who broke my heart. After that night, I left before Duncan woke up, not wanting to know if he regretted sleeping with me. I never saw him again after that, but sometimes I wonder if he still thinks of me like I think of him. I hope he remembers that sunset, the black dress I was wearing that night, my teal lips and rosy cheeks. Duncan might still remember me as I remember him, in my wildest dreams.

A/N: Hands hurt so bad! That was ome fucking long, but I love the song so much. Sorry if it was rushed or cliche, it's how most of my oneshots go down. Please leave a review of what you though, it really makes my shitty days a little brighter! Thanks!

Sparkulz


End file.
